Sparks Fly
by xxZZBABEY18xx
Summary: I met him, you know, the one, he was amazing.We fell in love so fast it wasn't even real…more like a dream that we never woke up from until it had to be over, had to slow down. TxG


**I wrote this in one afternoon. I hope you like it. (:**

* * *

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm__ a__nd I'm a house of cards__  
__You're the kind of reckless that should send me running__  
b__ut I kinda know that I won't get far_

"**I** met him, you know, the one, he was amazing." She paused for a moment with a sweet smile on her face as the camera focused more on her. "We fell in love so fast it wasn't even real…more like a dream that we never woke up from until it had to be over, had to slow down."

"Why did it have to slow down?" Amber a film student at Stanford asked her roommate as she filmed her.

"We were going different places in our lives. It was really doomed from the start but it was one of those attractions you just couldn't stay away from…" She trailed off into thought before quickly coming back and giving the camera a beautiful smile. She pushed some of her dark brown curls behind her ear and sighed.

"How did you meet?" Amber asked suddenly, wanting to know more about the story.

"It was last year, second semester of my senior year. That's the worst year to transfer schools though cause it's your senior year what if your credits don't match up or something? Well I met him at school by chance really…"

**January 25, 2010**

"Gabriella!" Gabriella stopped walking and turned to see Mrs. Jansen the school counselor walking towards her with a smile on her face.

"Good morning Mrs. Jansen." Gabriella said returning the smile once the counselor got close enough.

"Good morning, I have to ask for a favor." Mrs. Jansen said with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Of course what do you need?" Gabriella said readjusting the strap to her bag which was on her shoulder.

"Great, I need you to show a student around today." Mrs. Jansen started walking back towards the Guidance Office, Gabriella hurrying to keep up. "We have a new transfer student and he's in most of your classes so I thought it'd be fitting for you to do the job." Mrs. Jansen looked over her shoulder at Gabriella to make sure she was getting the facts.

"Oh well that's fine, I'd love to show her around –"

"It's a boy," Mrs. Jansen said with a wink as the approached the door to her office. Gabriella looked down as a blush came to her face. She quickly fixed the green floral dress she was wearing with a pair of white sandals. Her hair was down in curls with a simple clip pulling back her bangs.

When she walked into the office Gabriella walked straight towards the counter setting down her books that she had carried in that morning. Looking at the announcements that were on the counter she checked to see if a representative from Stanford was coming in that week. Moving down to see what else was on the counter that morning, her legs crossing showing off the dancer legs that she gained from years of dance classes.

"Okay so first hour I give you permission to show Troy around. Take him end to end so he knows where he can go and can't go and the quickest ways to get to class, hallways to avoid all that good stuff. Though first show him his locker." Mrs. Jansen smiled handing Gabriella Troy's schedule which she looked at thoughtfully before frowning at the counselor.

"Who's Troy?" Gabriella asked innocently. Mrs. Jansen opened her mouth to reply when a husky voice spoke from behind Gabriella making her jump.

"Me," She turned quickly almost knocking herself off her feet. She came to face the strong chest of Troy who was wearing a white V-neck t-shirt that showed his muscles through the shirt and a leather jacket. Her eyes moved up slowly taking in every inch of the man in front of her. Once her eyes met his intense blue eyes she felt a shiver run through her. He felt it too, she was sure of it in the way his eyes widened slightly in surprise before her gave her a smile that, in lack of better words, took her breath away.

"Do you two know each other?" Mrs. Jansen asked looking between the two having moved from behind the counter not that either had noticed.

"No," They said in unison. Gabriella blinked a few times before shaking her head and moving past Troy towards the door.

"Let's start our tour," She said walking out quickly expecting him to follow her. When he didn't she turned heading back to the office read to re-enter as Troy exited with her books in hand.

"Oh," She said simply feeling her face heat up in embarrassment. "Thank you," She mumbled reaching to take hold of her books which she knew were heavy though he carried them as if they were as light as air.

"No I've got it," he said in that same husky voice. She looked up into his eyes ready to insist that she carried them but something told her he genuinely wanted to carry them for her and who was she to deny him.

"Thank you," She said robotically as she continued to stare in his eyes and he just stare back with an intensity that made her feel as if she were in a trance. He smiled again making her mimic him smiling just as bright as he did.

-x-

"**It** was love at first sight then?" Amber asked. Gabriella thought for a moment before smiling and nodding.

"I think that at that time, in that environment...it most definitely was." Gabriella replied not able to keep the smile from her face.

"That's…romantic." Amber said thoughtfully. Gabriella chuckled softly shaking her head.

"We were total opposites he had this bad boy feel to him and I was this goes by the book good girl. He wasn't the type of guy I ever would have thought of trying to get close to. But I had this need to be with him that I couldn't explain. My mother hated it she was positive he had been in jail or something, because he smoked, had tattoos and a motorcycle." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I tried to stay away but like a said I had a pull to him…"

**February 19, 2010**

"Are you going to come over so we can work on our project?" Taylor asked as she pulled her keys out of her purse after school. Gabriella bit her lip hesitantly and looked around for someone. Taylor looked at her friend and looked around to see who Gabriella was looking at before bringing her attention back to her. "Gabriella?"

"What?" Gabriella asked having not heard her speaking

"I asked if you were coming over." Gabriella blinked a few times as if not fully understanding what Taylor was asking.

"Oh, no I'm going to…uh…walk." She said continuing her searching for this person. Taylor frowned at the behavior that her best friend since forever was displaying.

"Who are you looking for?" Taylor asked

"What? Oh no one I was just…looking." Gabriella said giving Taylor a weak smile before heading towards the exit with a rush of kids.

Walking around the building in the direction of the student parking lot Gabriella sighed deciding that she'd just head home and read a book. She pulled her sweater closer to her body as she walked in the cool breeze of the afternoon.

"Hey," Jumping Gabriella turned to see him leaning against his motorcycle with a cigarette in his mouth. She stared at him a moment knowing she should just say hi and go on with her day. She walked over to him standing two feet away.

"Hi," she said quietly looking at her feet trying to avoid those eyes that caught her every time. They were both silent while Troy continued to smoke his cigarette in a drug free zone.

"That's not good for you," Gabriella said daring to look at him though regretted it instantly.

"What?" He asked pulling the cigarette from his mouth and concentrating on her. Clearing her throat Gabriella spoke again taking a small step towards him.

"Smoking, it's not good for you," Troy continued to look at her making her nervous, "Cause it could lead to lung cancer or…or other health problems for people you love. Secondhand smoke is worse than just you smoking and –"

"I won't smoke around you then." He said dropping the cigarette on the ground before folding his arms over his chest making his biceps bulge. Gabriella stared at his arms noticing the veins that popped up wanting nothing more than to just…kiss them.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked next noticing his jacket lying across the seat of the bike. He shrugged as if he didn't feel the change in the weather at all. Gabriella shivered as a breeze went by and looked down at her feet.

"Here," Troy said simply moving over to her and in a swift movement helped her into his jacket and moved back to his place leaning against the bike. Gabriella smiled as she breathed in the smell of the coat which surprisingly didn't smell like smoke at all. It smelled like trees and this husky smell she couldn't place but knew that she could inhale that for the rest of her life.

"Thank you, you didn't have to –"

"I wanted to; I'd hate to see you get sick." He said gently making Gabriella look into his intense eyes trying to read into them but didn't have any luck. She should leave, she thought as she continued to look in his eyes and was going to say goodbye when Troy spoke.

"Would you like a ride?" He asked standing straight and grabbing a helmet that was under the second seat. Gabriella opened her mouth thinking of all of the scenarios that could come from her riding that bike.

"Come on," He said

"I don't think I should –"

"Here," He said holding the helmet out to her. She takes it anyways and moves hesitantly towards the bike feeling thankful that she carried a bag that went over her body. Biting her lip she looked at the helmet. Troy took it from her grasp again and pushed it down on her head and clasped it making sure it was on tight.

"Thank you," Gabriella said

"You say that a lot," Troy moved and swung his leg over the seat of the bike and looked over at her. "Come on," He said. Gabriella nodded moving towards the bike and putting her hands gently on his shoulders feeling the heat that radiated off of him and did as he did sitting on the seat.

"Wrap your arms around my waist." He said and Gabriella did as he said knowing he knew best and was glad he couldn't see the blush that was on her face. Then a thought came to her making her speak up.

"Don't you need a helmet?"

"You're more important." He said with a shrug starting the loud engine before Gabriella could think to respond.

_My mind forgets to remind me you're a bad idea__  
__You touch me once and it's really something__  
__You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be__  
__I'm on my guard for the rest of the world__  
__But with you I know it's no good_

"**So** you did eventually get together right?" Amber continued after changing the tape in the camera.

"Yea we did…and it was just a big secret for like two days but after that everyone knew. Gabriella Montez was dating the bad ass Troy Bolton. Everyone was shocked and wouldn't have believed it if it wasn't for the fact we couldn't keep our hands off of each other." Gabriella laughed happily. "I swear the feeling of his hands on me just drove me crazy! He brought out this side of me that I never knew was there and I think he knew that, and he embraced it."

**March 20, 2010**

"You're neglecting me again," He whispered huskily against her neck as she sat in her family room working on homework, well Gabriella worked on homework.

"No I'm not," She mumbled closing her eyes as she felt his light stubble tickle her skin

"Yes you are," He kissed her gently along her neck, his arms wrapping around her waist. She tried to move them but failed miserably.

"Troy," She moaned feeling her self control going away.

"Let's go upstairs," He said moving his hands under her shirt sending a heat wave through her.

She stood up suddenly surprising Troy who is normally always two steps ahead of her. She gripped his wrist pulling him up and dragged him towards the stairs stomping all the way up. Heading towards her bedroom she pushed him inside before going in herself locking the door behind her. Leaning against the door a moment she breathed deeply before turning towards Troy locking eyes almost instantly.

He opened his mouth looking nervous about the situation knowing that Gabriella's mother had a strict feeling about Troy and Gabriella being alone together downstairs let alone her room. Gabriella looked down at her blouse unbuttoning it slowly letting troy see each section of skin that was revealed with each button. His eyes widened slightly when he saw that under the solid grey blouse she was wearing only a black lacy bra. Before he could think to comment on how she looked after she tossed the shirt to the side, she grabbed his shirt with her fist and moved him against the wall capturing his mouth in seconds.

At first Troy didn't respond he was only frozen in shock that Gabriella was taking control of the situation though he wasn't going to complain. He got into the rhythm of the kiss quickly letting his hands touch the skin on her back. They broke for a second Troy pulling his black t-shirt over his head and tossing it to the side attacking her mouth again. His hands went to work undoing the belt that she wore with her jeans and then working on her jean button and zipper. Once Gabriella was in nothing but her undergarments they moved towards the bed Gabriella laying down looking at Troy hungrily. He grinned wickedly at her a moment before practically tearing his jeans off leaving him in boxers. She looked at him a moment, taking in the cross tattoo he had over his heart, suddenly she wondered why on earth a guy looking like that would be with her. She didn't get far with that thought since Troy crawled on top of her pulling them into anther heated session letting their hands wander to places they had never been before.

Flipping so that Gabriella was on top Troy let his hands move up and down her back for a while before going to her bra and quickly unhooking her bra. Gabriella didn't object just finished taking it off and tossed it off to the side wanting nothing but him. His hands moved to her breast cupping them gently massaging them in a motion that went with the rhythm they had made together. Gabriella moaned as Troy moved from her mouth kissing along her jawline and a throb started to form between her legs.

The room was so hot the fire alarm should have gone off. Flipping once again, Troy now on top, Gabriella felt something against her thigh making her gasp."You're stunning," Troy whispered stopping to look in her eyes meaning every word. Gabriella couldn't function at that moment so she only managed to nod understanding what he meant.

"I think we should stop –" He said pushing some hair from her face. Gabriella became alarmed at this statement.

"But I want this –"

"No you don't, I know you Gabriella, this isn't how you want it." He said simply and somewhere deep inside of her Gabriella knew he was right.

-x-

"**Whoa**," Amber said fanning herself from behind the camera making Gabriella laugh. "That was hot, did you ever end up going all the way?"

"Nah, I mean we did pretty much everything else to be honest. Just never actually did it, just other things."

"He wasn't in it for the sex then,"

"No he wasn't and I think that shocked me too. I always kind of thought maybe he was, he just wanted to add another notch to his headboard saying he took another girl's virginity."

"But he wasn't like that,"

"He wasn't like that, he truly cared"

**April 6, 2010**

"Skipping class? You're such a rebel," Troy said lightly taking a seat next to Gabriella who was sitting on the bleachers by the football field.

"Shut up," Gabriella said shoving him lightly. He grinned wrapping his arm around her shoulder bringing her close and kissing her forehead.

"Why are you out here?"

"Fresh air," Gabriella said as if she had rehearsed it a thousand times. Troy frowned rubbing her arm lovingly

"The truth please?" He asked allowing her time to think of what she was going to say next. They stayed in silence which was fine with both of them but Gabriella knew if she didn't speak soon Troy would only ask again.

"My mom and I got in a fight again."

"Over what?"

"School…"

"You're going to Stanford though…" Troy said stating the obvious

"I know but what if I want to stay in Albuquerque for a few years then go – "

"Wait," Troy pulled away so he could get a good look at her. "You wouldn't be doing that because of me would you?"

"No, it's what I want to do…" She said looking in a spot that was just over Troy's shoulder. He gently gripped her chin making her look at him.

"I am going to be fine, my grades are better than you think." Troy said kissing her on the lips.

"I know that, but you insist on staying at U of A." Gabriella said wanting answers herself.

"My parents don't have that much money you know that. They can't afford to send me anywhere nice,"

"There are scholarships –"

"Yea for people like you, not for people like me,"

"But Troy we graduate in June –"

"I know and you're going to look beautiful." He gave her a small smile his eyes shining proudly.

"But – "Troy leaned forward and kissed her to keep her from speaking. "Fine," She mumbled stubbornly knowing he wanted to drop the subject.

"Good so no more fights with your mom okay?" Gabriella nodded wrapping her arms around his waist burying her face in the crook of his neck taking a deep inhale of him. Suddenly something popped in her mind making her sit up straight and look at him.

"You don't smell like smoke anymore," Troy stared at her a moment before laughing

"Yea I know, I stopped." Gabriella tilted her head to the side.

"When? Why?" She asked

"Who? What? Where? And How?" He teased making her roll her eyes.

"Seriously," He shrugged looking forward.

"I found a better addiction so I quit."

"Cold turkey?"

"Yup," He said as if it were that simple.

"What's this addiction?" She asked softly her mind going through all of the possibilities.

"You," That definitely wasn't one of them.

_I'm captivated by you baby__  
__Like a fireworks show_

"**That** is just cute," Amber said grinning

"I know, I love him,"

"You need to marry that man, bad boy or not, marry him." Amber said stopping the tape and starting to pack up her stuff. "I think I have everything I need for the video. If I get an A I'll dedicate it to you and Troy." Gabriella smiled shaking her head.

"Well thank you I'll be sure to let him know."

"I don't think I could be in a long distance relationship." Amber said sitting on her bed and crossing her legs.

"It's hard I admit not being able to hug him or anything…"

**June 5, 2010 **

"Honey don't cry," Troy said frantically as Gabriella cried in his arms helplessly.

"I can't help it, high school is over, this is over. I won't see you everyday anymore." She said sniffing.

"We have the summer," Troy said trying to reassure her

"But I leave July 8th."

"We still have all the days, hours and minutes between that," He said kissing her on the lips. Pulling back he wiped her eyes as she looked in his hanging off his every word.

"Promise?"

"Promise," He said kissing her again not able to help himself.

**July 7,2010**

"I wish you could stay," Troy said with a tight voice refusing to look at Gabriella as they sat on a bench in the park across from Troy's house. Gabriella sighed gripping his hand tighter as new tears came to eyes.

"I wish I wasn't so smart,"

"No it's good you're smart. When we're married you can handle the finances and all that boring stuff and I'll just be in charge of the fun." Gabriella laughed beside herself.

"Sounds like a plan." She said smiling though the tears never stopped. After staying silent for a long time Troy finally looked over at her allowing Gabriella to see the tears shining in his eyes.

"We can do this right?"

"Yea, as long as you love me, and I love you."

"Which we do."

"Right," Gabriella said swallowing.

"We can do this…" He said with a little more confidence.

"Though if you meet someone else who gives you stronger feelings –"

"Never," Troy said

"Same here," Gabriella said leaning over running a hand through his hair and kissing him fiercely.

-x-

"Well I'm going to take a shower –" Amber said standing as Gabriella's phone went off. She watched as her roommate read the text jumping up and running to their window and looking out into the rainy campus.

"What's going on?" She asked confused.

"I – I uh…I have to…go." Gabriella said tossing her phone running towards her closet and grabbing her Standford hoodie and slipping on her rain boots.

"Where are you going missy? It's raining outside!" Amber said as Gabriella pulled her hair under her hood.

"I just…I don't know I'll be back and I'll tell you everything I promise." Gabriella said before running out of the room with a huge smile on her face. Amber shook her head looking over at the phone on Gabriella's bed and couldn't help but look.

**From: My Everything  
Msge:** _Come outside I need to talk to you. (:_

-x-

Gabriella pushed open the doors to her building rushing out into the rain that instantly soaked her. The sky was pitch black making it hard to see anything that wasn't near the lights that were along the sidewalk. The wind was blowing making Gabriella shiver knowing she should have maybe thought this through a little more before leaving in a hoodie, some shorts and rain boots. Two days from now she knew that she would most likely be sick in bed but this was worth it. He was worth it. Looking around she came to the conclusion that she should have brought her phone with her so that she knew where exactly he was waiting for her.

"Hey Beautiful," A husky voice said from behind her making her shiver in delight. Turning she grinned seeing that he was really there and not just a dream that she had made up in her mind.

"Hi Handsome," She said jumping in his arms kissing him square on the lips both smiling knowing that they were now in each other's arms again. He spun her around both so in the moment they didn't even notice the wind and the rain. Setting her on the ground they pulled apart.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked grinning from ear to ear.

"I don't know…I was just at home laying in bed this morning and I just had this feeling. I knew I had to see you, so I got in my truck," He said making Gabriella breathe a little easier knowing he wasn't on his motorcycle "and came here and just made it in."

"So you just missed me?" She teased.

"That and I wanted to give you something…" He said hesitantly. Gabriella frowned not understanding.

"What's that?" She asked curiously.

"This," Troy said pulling a box out of his pocket. "I'm not going to get on one knee or anything cause that's predictable. I guess I could have waited until maybe we were both dry or something…or waiting a few more years or something but I don't know. I love you and it's not like we're going to get married tomorrow. We could be engaged for years and see where that goes. You don't have to say yes but –" Garbriella squealed jumping up wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss that had all the passion she could get through. When they pulled apart Troy asked hesitantly.

"So is that a yes?" Gabriella grinned laughing with delight. Taking the ring from the box and putting it on her finger herself she smiled admiring the simple stone on the ring and then looked at him.

"Yes," She said making Troy smile the brightest smile she'd ever seen on his face. She could have sworn that she saw sparks flying before she kissed her fiancé again.

_Drop everything now__  
__Meet me in the pouring rain__  
__Kiss me on the sidewalk__  
__Take away the pain__  
__Cause' I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

* * *

**This was inspired really by my friend Carrie and how she was asked out by this guy...in the wind/rain...  
Yup that simple thing sparked this, made sparks fly.  
**

**review? maybe?**

**xoxo Zoe **


End file.
